Fast and Furious
by MrsBradMaddox
Summary: Dominic Toretto's baby sister is called Rio to help out the team with their biggest job yet. But what happens when she starts falling for one of Hobbs men (Brad Maddox). A cop and a criminal is an unlikely pair isn't it? Rated M for Violence, language and sexual content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A fast and the furious Brad Maddox mash up! I love it! This story starts in Fast Five for my character and will go into Fast 6. This story is told from my OC Annabelle's POV. I will never go into what is going on with Hobbs, or Reyes side of the story.

"Annabelle I don't know what you want me to do with these orders." John mutters from his place behind the counter. He lets out a long exaggerated sigh when I don't respond.

"I don't know John, call the guy who ordered them and leave a fucking message, yeah?" I snap at him, opening my laptop to read my emails. My mouth drops when one in particular catches my attention.

To: Annabelle Toretto ( )-

Flight information. Departing to Rio  
10/24/12 at 8:40pm  
Delta International (one way)

D.T.

Dominic Toretto.

"I've got to go John. Just call the guy alright?" I tell him, grabbing my purse and shoving my cell phone in my pocket. "Hey listen, I might be gone tomorrow you're in charge until I'm back." I add glancing at him.

"I got you." He murmurs, picking up the phone to dial a number.

"See you later." I call, shutting the door and heading for my truck. Out of paranoia I give a quick glance around me before pulling myself into the lifted Chevy and heading home. "Jesus Christ Dom why are you doing this to me?" I mutter to myself pulling into the driveway.

A year ago was the last time I'd seen my brother. He was in an orange jumpsuit sitting in front of a judge, and sentenced to life in prison. It was also the last time I'd seen Mia or Sean. A few weeks later the police and FBI took turns sitting outside my house, waiting for my brother or the others to show up. Mia, Sean and a few others broke Dominic out of the prison bus. I don't know, maybe they were hoping he'd show up here. Stupid though, considering I lived in Miami Florida. Why would they risk it.

I pulled the old duffle bag out of my closet and shoved it full of clothes. Anything and everything. Sweat pants, jeans, tshirts, tank tops, dresses, skirts and shoes. And of course underwear. Unfortunately for me my plane left in about 2 hours, he's lucky I checked my email when I did. Sometimes I'd go days without checking it. With one last glance around the room I toss the bag over my shoulder and call a cab to the air port.

No ties. No friends. No boyfriend.

I was unattached and leaving was nothing to me. In fact it came slightly as a relief, it's been too long since I'd seen my brother and sister. Clearly they thought I'd be useful for something or I wouldn't have gotten an email. No, I wasn't quite as good of a street racer as Dom was, but I could hold my own. I could hack anything, and boost cars with the best of them.

It took all night but I finally felt the plane start to descend. Landing. We were finally about to land in Rio. I'd gotten another email when I got off the plane from Dom. It was the location to a warehouse they were set up in. I flagged down another cab and gave him the address. 20 minutes later we're in a slightly creepy area, it reminded me of the ghetto only it was all warehouses and there was no one in sight.

"Gracias." I tell the cab driver, handing him some cash and sliding out of the cab. He peels out and disappears back the way we came from. The voices in the warehouse brought me back to reality and I walked cautiously towards them, that is, until I recognized the voices.

"Oh hell naw... I see they really scraped the bottom of the barrel." Tej mutters, coming out of the old black junker he was driving.

"They did since your ass is here." Roman tells him. "When you going to give Martin Luther his car back?" He teases him seriously.

"When you give Rick James his jacket back." Tej shoots at him. About that time a chick on a black bikes comes zooming in, and I watch from the darkness as Roman hits on her.

"Sexy legs baby girl, when do they open?" He asks her, licking his bottom lip. She comes off the bike and whips out a handgun, making me hold in a chuckle.

"They open the same time I pull this trigger. Want me to open them?" She asks him, narrowing her eyes in his direction. I grin when I hear Rico and Tego, my favorite Mexicans come walking from the shadows, talking shit in Spanish. It's something like this.

"I told you the skinny chick had balls!" Tego chuckles.

"Looks like she started the party without us." Rico comments.

"Yeah anybody can talk shit in Spanish homie." Roman tells them, totally unimpressed.

"What's this guy saying?" Tego asks, shooting him a look.

"Ugly is still ugly in Spanish or English." Rico smugly says.

"Yo, who are these clowns man?" Roman mutters, turning and looking at Tej.

"Circus Clowns." Tej answers.

"I thought cockfights were illegal in Brazil." Han comments, walking up next to Giesle. He offers her whatever was in the bag he was munching out of and I'd about seen enough when Dom comes walking out with Mia and Sean behind him.

"I see you all have met." He states.

"You know when you called me to come to Rio, I thought it may be for something more exciting than this." Giesle tells Dom, giving him a hug. I watch as everyone else exchanges a hug or words and prop myself up on the table in the background, waiting to be noticed.

"You think you can just sit up on that table and not give your big brother a hug?" Dominic challenges me, raising his eyebrows in my direction. I smirk at him and glance at the group. Most of them were family. People I'd know for years, a few new faces though. I slip off the table and walk over to Dom, wrapping my arms around his neck and giggling when he lifts me nearly a foot off the ground. "Wasn't sure you'd make it." He murmurs in my ear.

"Wouldn't miss it." I smile as he puts me back down. Mia is the next person in my arms, and finally after we'd all said our 'hellos' it's business time.

"So why are we here Dom?" Han asks, leaning an elbow on my shoulder.

"Yeah man, why did you drag us halfway around the world?" Tej asks.

"Because we got a job." Dom answers simply.


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, so our target's name is Hernan Reyes. He practically runs the drug scene down here." Seans starts. "He's never been busted because he doesn't leave a paper trail."

"No paper trail means no banks." Giesle states. "And no banks-"

"Means cash houses." I finish for her.

"That's right." Seans nods. "Ten of them to be exact, spread across the city."

"And we're going hit them all." Dom says, walking into the picture. Tej looks at him like he's crazy and all I can do is grin.

"All of them?" Tej questions.

"All of them." Dom confirms.

"Sounds crazy." Roman states.

"I dig crazy." I grin, looking up at my brother who had an amused expression on his own features.

"No wait, hold on. You bring us to a whole other country, so we can rob the dude that runs it?" Roman asks, getting skeptical. "I thought this was business. Sound personal to me. Is that what this is?" He asks. "I got love for y'all but personal ain't good business." He says, starting to walk away from the table.

"So what we're talking about here is $100 million dollars." Dom states and my jaw about hits the floor.

"What? a hun, hun, 100 million?" Roman asks, reapproaching the table. "See sometimes man, I be over thinking, and I know we just met but you just, kind of, got to..." He rattles off, lookin for the right thing to say and Dom just continues.

"That's right $100 million, and everything we take we split even." He says.

"So 11 million each." Tej murmurs, "I am down." He adds.

"We're in." Tego and Rico agree.

"11 million." Roman ponders. "Sounds like a whole lot of vaginal activity to me."

"You can't pull off 10 heists on the same mark. You just can't." Giesle says, trying to reason the situation.

"She's right." Han agrees. "Once you hit the first one they're going to do everything they can to protect the rest of them."

"I'm just guessing here... But I don't think you'd have called us this far, if you didn't already have a plan of action started here." I grin at Dominic.

"You've got the right idea Banana." Dom says, returning my wide smile. "Lets go for a ride." He says, motioning to the van. I hop into the backseat next to Han and we roll out of the warehouse.

"Where we headed?" I ask Dom curiously.

"One of the cash houses." He answers. "We're going to burn every dollar in it." He states.

"I'm sorry?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him. "You just drug my clean, warrant free ass over here and we're going to burn money?"

"Calm down Buttons, if we burn this one what are they going to do to the rest?" He asks, giving me time to put together the puzzle.

"They're going to take everything from the other houses and put in all in one spot." Han states filling in the grey area for me.

"Ooooohhhh!" I grin, "I get it."

"I missed you." Dom murmurs, giving a strand of hair a tug.

"I missed you too." I say, leaning over the seat and kissing his cheek.

"Let's do this." He states, parking the car and following closely behind a guy who was headed for the front door. He gives it a few knocks before the door swings open and Dom runs up, punching the guy on the inside in the face.

"No body move! No body move!" Tego and Rico yell in Spanish. The guys heard everyone into the corner of the building, putting them all on their knees while the rest of us gather the money, stacking it in one area.

"That's all of it." I tell Dom, dropping the last of it in front of him.

"You're dead." The man says, "You're all dead!" He says, motioning to all of us. "You have no where to hide." He tells us.

"Who's hiding?" Dom asks, removing the black ski mask.

"Are you crazy? Do you know who's house this is? Who's money you're stealing?" The guys asks, as if we're the craziest mother fuckers in the world.

"We ain't stealing it." Dom says calmly, draining some gas on the money before dropping a match on it. "You tell your boss exactly who did this, and tell him there's more coming." He states before pushing us back out the door.

"Hey I need to tell you something." Mia whispers in my ear when we're back at the warehouse. I look up at her expectantly and she pulls on my elbow, leading me out back. "I'm pregnant." She states.

"Oh my god! Congrats!" I tell her excited. She grins and wraps her arms around me, "Have you told Sean?" I ask her.

"You, Sean and Dom know." She nods. "But I wanted you to know as soon as possible." She smiles. "God I've missed you."

"I've missed you guys too. Feels like I have no one back in Miami, at least here I have you guys." I admit, finally admitting to her and myself that Miami is a lonely place for me. "We should get back inside." I smile, dragging her in behind me.

"Alright, you each have an address. It's to a cash house, we're about to find out where he's stashing his stash so to speak." Dominic informs us. I was hopping in with Han for this round.

"Here, hold onto the radio." Han says, handing me the walkie talkie. We park the car across the street on a corner from our house, and wait. "What do you think they got in there?" He asks me, pointing to an old van that was tarped over the windows.

"Hmmmm..." I say thinking about it. "Bodies, and cocaine." I finally conclude, making him laugh out loud.

"Bodies and cocaine?" He questions, "You're fucking nuts." He chuckles.

"Number one is on the move, man." Tego says over the radio, and I glance at Han before looking back at our cash house. A couple black SUVs had pulled up in front.

"Two is on the move." Roman states.

"I'm on three." Gisele says.

"We got ours." I say, watching the black cars drive off. Han starts up the old black junker and we follow after them at a good distance.

I got eyes on five." Tej says over the radio, and a few minutes later we hear, "I know y'all said they were consolidating the money somewhere but, you guys aren't going to believe this."

A few minutes later we're with Tej on the rooftop, looking down at where they were stashing the money.

"Well this job just got a lot harder." Sean states, looking down at the police station.

"If he's moving into a police station he's got some serious brass in his pocket." Roman states.

"We can't do this." Tego states.

"Can't?" Han chuckles.

"You mean, shouldn't." I finish for him, making him grin at me.

"I think this doesn't change a thing, we stick to the plan." Dom states casually.

"Say what? This just went from mission impossible to mission infreakingsanity." Roman tells him, dumbfounded. "How we going to get in there? Whatever man, I ain't scared. I'm just saying that goin' in that building is freaking crazy." Roman says walking off and making Brian laugh.

"I got this." Brian tells Dom, before jogging off after Roman.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, the beauty of public offices?" Mia asks, unrolling a blue print. "Public records." She states.

"Nice." I grin, helping her hold down the edges. "That's where's he keeping the money, the vault in the evidence room." I state, pointing to it.

"Uhm, yeah..." Tej starts, "Can I get everyone's attention right here, just for a second. We're talking about breaking into a police station, anyone listening? You know, po po, 5-0, one time, pigs, cops, people we don't like." He states.

"You know police station are made to keep people in not out." Han says, arms folded over his chest.

"That's why it's a stealth mission. We'll be in and out before they even know we're there." Brian tells the group.

"We'll need to get eyes in there, at least to figure out the make and model of the vault." Dom says, leaning his weight on the table.

"So the vaut and then, so... How we gon- who gonna do all this?" Roman asks, motioning to the blue prints. We all turn our heads and look at him, smirking. "Me? Why y'all looking at me? Why I gotta do it?" He asks.

"Cause you got the biggest mouth." Brian replies.

"Ain't that the truth." Tej agrees.

"So while you guys are doing that, we're going to need a couple cars." Dom says, directing his attention to me. "Gisele take the van and drop her off, bring back something worth while but not flashy." He tells me. "We're going to get rid of it soon enough." He states.

"Got it." I say, following her to the van and pulling myself into the passenger seat.

"What are you lookin' at?" She asks, scanning the road.

"I don't know..." I murmur, looking at the cars. "That one." I suddenly say, eyeing a black Dodge Charger that was in an empty parking lot. "Pull over right next to it and wait until I've got it started before you leave." I tell her and she nods.

I slip out of the van and use my clothes hanger and screw driver to get into the car, immediatly setting off the alarm. Quickly I duck under the consel ripping the wires out and cutting the alarm. I scratch two wires together getting a low growl from the engine before it finally turns over. I nod at Gisele and shut the driver side door. A half hour later we're back at the warehouse along with the Tego and Rico who'd gone out before us.

"So what's up?" I ask, joining the group gathered around the computers. It was survelience cameras of the police station.

"Nice work." Dom whispers, motioning back to the car. I only smile, directing my attention back to the screens.

"We're lookin' at four cameras." Brian states.

"That's some high end shit too..." Han adds. "100 degree field of view, 10 second window." He says.

"That's a narrow window..." I say softly, studying the cameras.

"Can we just tap in a replace the image?" Gisele asks.

"Nah, it's hooked into a digital sync. They'd know we were in the system." Tej answers. "The best we can do is peak."

"We're going to need some serious speed to get past this." I tell the group.

"Not just speed. We've got a hard right and a hair pin, we're going to need agile too." Han says, pointing to camera 2.

"You guys mock up a track. O'Conner, let's go get some cars." Dom smirks at Brian who grins.

"Hell yeah." He agrees.

The next day we're all huddled around the camera mock up, watching as Brian navigates his way around our set up in the little blue car.

"How was that one?" He asks, stepping out when he'd reached the end.

"Camera caught you." I shrug.

"What?" He asks, astonished.

"Yeah it still caught you." Han agrees.

"I was milkin' the hell out fo that thing too." He mutters.

"We're going to need a faster car." Dom states.

We spend the next couple days getting cars and taking turns around the track. Nothing seemed to do what we needed, but we did get a few good laughs out of the situation. One in particular when Rico crashed the car.

"Exactly why your ass ain't been driving!" We hollar at him, all laughing.

"Guys! It's here!" I call from the doors, making everyone look at me. Tej, Rico, Tego and Han all come walking down to where the huge 8 by 12 box was sitting. Tego and Rico grab a couple power tools and unscrew the sides, revieling the huge safter covered in plastic wrap.

"That's the piggy bank you ordered?" Tego asks him.

"Where in the hell did y'all get one of these?" Tej asks, shocked.

"We had a life before you met us." Han smirks, folding his arms over his chest.

"Alright, it's going to take me a while to crack but we still have one problem." Tej says pointing at the scanner next to the number pad. "Electric palm scanner. Doesn't matter what you do, without Reyes handprint you ain't ever getting in this baby." He states.

"Han..." Dom says, grabbing his attention. "You're up." He tells him.

"Sure. Give me the easy stuff." He chuckles. I see Gisele give him a look before grabbing a set of car keys and walking past him.

"Let's go, I'll drive." She states, making me raise my eyebrows. Looks like we had a little crushing going on around here.

"So are we disappearing after this job?" I ask Dominic, sitting down on the couch next to Dom. He sighs and throws an arm around my shoulders, pulling me snug up against him.

"This is the kind of job you want to disappear after doing." He tells me. "I'm sorry I drug you into this." He finally says.

"Dom, we're family." I tell him. "Not like I have anything back in Miami anyway." I add.

"Besides a clean record." He murmurs, resting his head on top of my own. I close my eyes and the next time I open them it's to Gisele and Han coming back from their run. "Jeez how long did we sleep?" Dom mutters groggily.

"A few hours. You both looked like you could use the sleep." Mia answers with a smile. We both get up and I walk over to where Han is holding the bottom half of a bikini.

"What's that?" Roman mutters, staring at it. "See... I always thought you were a thong man?" He asks and Han only shrugs.

"We got the print." Han shrugs.

"Where?" Roman asks. Gisele points a black light pen at the bikini bottom, showing a full handprint and making me chuckle.

"You gave him a piece of that huh?" I tease her.

"Wait, so did he just slap that ass or did he grab and hold on to it?" Tej asks, making us all laugh. "Seriously though, that'll work." he adds, taking it from Han and laying it across the table.

"Oh no... Guys! Guy we've got a problem!" Mia suddenly shouts from her place at the computer. I jog over to her and glance at the screen. For the first time it was my picture and my name was in red above it.

WANTED

"The whole team just got burnt." She tells us.

"Awesome." I mutter, unimpressed.

"Now we're all wanted." Brian says disappointed.

"How did this happen?" Gisele asks.

"US Diplomatic Security Service issued the warrants." Mia starts. "Agent L Hobbs."

"Hold on a sec, hey Dom." Brian asks Dom, "Is this the guy you say in the febella?" He asks, showing him a picture of a huge, bald headed guy. The definitely looked like he meant business.

"Yeah." Dom answers.

"Hobbs is the leader of the elite task force of the DSS." Brian explains. "He's the one they call when they want to find somebody. Blood, guts, wrath of god... That's his style. He's got a few main guys, but this one, this agent Maddox is his right hand man." He states pointing the another picture he'd brought up.

Jesus. My eyes had to be playing tricks on me. Agent Maddox was probably the most stunning man I'd ever laid eyes on.

"And right now he's hunting us?" Mia asks, clearly uncomfortable with it.

"Dom, we got to move up our timeline." Han tells him, earning a chorus of agreement.

"Yeah, but how?" Roman asks. "I mean this has already been a pain in the ass without Wyatt Earp on our asses." He states. "If anything we need more room to breath."

"Roman's right." Dom agrees. "Think we need to get some fresh air." He smiles, looking at Brian and I. "Let's go Brian, Annabelle you're coming with. Tej, we need you and a GPS locator at the races." He says .

"I've got it. Keep them off me long enough to get it on." Tej nods, not even needing an explication of what to do.

"So uh, what's the plan here?" I ask. "I mean he's going to arrest us, and I'm not going to jail." I tell Dom from the back seat.

"I'm hoping that our bigger family will come to our defense." Dom says, pulling into the area where they were racing. I got it. He was hoping that the street racers here in Rio would defend us over handing our asses to Hobbs and his men. Though at this point I wouldn't mind being handed over to agent Maddox. So I'm in a mini skirt, a bikini top and my tennis shoes hoisted up on the hood of the Charger when Hobbs and his men arrive.

"Hey Toretto!" Hobbs calls, making Dom turn around slowly. I glance back at Hobbs, but my eyes quickly find agent Maddox who was standing to his left. Agent Maddox was scanning the crowd before he finally made eye contact with me. He kept going for a moment before quickly coming back to my own eyes. This time it was me who looked away, directing my attention to Hobbs. "You're under arrest." Hobbs states.

"Arrest?" Dom asks back, looking at Hobb's men. "I don't feel like I"m under arrest. How about you Brian? Annabelle?" He asks us.

"No, not even a little bit." Brian answers.

"Nope." I reply, glancing back at Maddox who was still focused on me. I let my eyes bluntly drag down the length of his body and back up. He was freaking gorgeous, and right now all I wanted was to get under that shirt and run my fingers over his muscles.

"Oh, give it a minute. It'll kick in." Hobbs assures us.

"We didn't kill those feds, that was Reyes." Brian says, trying to defend us.

"I don't give a shit. You're just a couple of names that landed on my desk." Hobb states.

"Yeah that sounds like a real hero." Brian teases him.

"Yeah, that coming from a guy who took the oath of a cop then went against everything it stood for. Or some asshole prick who beat a guy half to death with a socket wrench." He says to both men, then looks at me. "And you, I don't even know why you're here. Clean record. My guess? Stupidity." He says narrowing his eyes at me. This makes Dom turn and face him directly, and I say nothing in response. "Now, you turn around and put your hands behind your back."

"I don't think so." Dom says in a low growl.

"You're mistake is thinkin' you've got a choice, boy." Hobbs tells him.

"And you're mistake is thinking you're in America." I tell him, sliding off the hood of the charger and standing behind my brother. I keep an eye on Maddox as he watches me slide from the car to stand by Dom, he chewed his bottom lip the whole time.

"This is Brazil!" Dom states, looking around as the entire group of racers pull out some kind of weapon. I fold my arms across my chest and look at Hobbs smugly.

"Come on boss, another day." Maddox says, taking a few steps closer to Hobbs. "Come on, H, this is a lot of heat." He adds, glancing back at me and giving me a quick once over. Hobbs stand there a moment, obviously pissed off that we'd gotten the better of him.

"I'll see you soon, Toretto." Hobb states.

"Looking forward to it." Dom replies. We lean back against the cars, watching as the men retreat back to their vehicles.

"Trackers on." I tell the boys, looking at the text I'd just gotten from Mia.

"Let's get out of here." Dom says, smirking.


End file.
